Phil returns out of love
by TouchMyGoldenHeart-SMWB
Summary: phil can't live without keely guess what will he do
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

'Dad, I need to get back, I can't imagine life without Keely…No… I need to get back, I left most of my stuff there…No.' Phil was in front of his mirror talking to himself, he was trying to find a way to convince his father to get back to the past to see Keely.

He threw himself on his bed, trying to forget how much he misses Keely. His eyes closed for a second and imagined Keely's smile whenever he told her that she looked nice in that dress, her laugh whenever he told her something funny, her beautiful hazel eyes when they looked into his, her hair flying up and down when she walked, now all was gone, was this the perfect life that he wanted? No, it was Keely that he wanted not his life in the future, because without Keely there would be no life for him in the future or the past. He picked up his wizard and called his best friend Will.

"Hey Will" said Phil looking at his friends picture in the wizard.

"Hey, Phil. What's up?" Said Will's voice from the wizard.

"Meet me at the park in 10 minutes." His voice was urgent.

"What's wrong?" he asked feeling worried from his friend's urgent voice.

"When we meet I'll tell you." He closed his wizard and quickly wore his socks and shoes, he ran down the stairs

"Where are you going, honey?" asked his mother.

"To the park, bye" he rushed out of the door and slammed it behind him.

After about ten minutes Phil was at the park, he saw his friend and ran to him. He saw that Will's face was so concerned.

"What's wrong, dude? You freaked me out!" Said Will in a very worried voice.

"It's Keely!" he said it in a desperate tone.

"What? Again? I thought we closed this problem ages ago" he said to his friend in a shocked voice.

"No we didn't, you thought we did, But I never did, and you did not do what I told you to do, so I did it myself"

"Huh?!" Will was confused, "Do you expect me to rearrange or something?"

"Will, I asked about that hand sized time machines? And I found that they succeeded the test so…" he looked at Will.

"No, you're not thinking what I think your thinking" In a scared voice.

"Oh yes I am. I'll get back to Kelly" he said it happily.

"Are you saying that you'll run away?" Will asked in a very worried voice

"Oh yes I am"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Phil, for the last time, please don't do it" said Will pleadingly

"Sorry dude, I told you that's my last decision. Look you're my friend I expect you to help me, if you won't then don't get in my way." He looked at his friend with a desperate look; he needed help from his friend. There was a moment of silence, when finally.

"Ok, fine, I'll do it." He said helplessly.

"Thank you" he said hugging his friend, he was very happy that his friend will help him.

"Now" releasing him "I'll need you to go to the library and see what are the consequences of what I'm going to do."

"But there's nothing wrong with time travel." He said

"I know. But I mean … the other thing" said Phil looking sideways as people were walking beside them, he didn't want anyone to know what's going on and tell his family.

"Oh yea. But that will take time, I'm talking about days not hours"

"That's why, you'll have your wizard and I'll have mine so you can contact me when you're done" He was taking away all his friend's excuses.

"Fine" his friend surrendered.

Mean while in 2008, Keely was walking through the halls she went to her locker to put her books, when she suddenly saw something that made her eyes tear, It was a jar of salt.

"Oh Salt" said Keely crying silently. But suddenly-

"Yes Pepper!" Keely turned around quickly, she didn't believe it, it was Phil, standing there smiling at Keely. She ran to Phil and hugged him, Phil carried her and started spinning her around, they were both laughing so loud, people stopped and watched them clapping their hands. Phil put Keely down, they kept looking at each other for what felt like hours. When Keely started talking.

"But how….? Who….?When…?" Keely started talking but she was so confused to get one sentence out of her mind.

"Keely, breath. I ran away, I couldn't stay there without you. Keely, I love you" He finally said it, It was like a burden of his chest. Keely looked at him her eyes full of happiness.

"I love you" said Keely with a lot of feelings, people started cheering, Phil held Keely's hand and went out in the garden.

"I missed you so much." said Keely

"I've missed you, I was really lonely. Will kept trying to make me feel better…"

"Will?" she asked

"My best friend" said Phil quickly.

"Oh". Suddenly Phil's wizard rang, Phil opened it and a picture of Will appeared.

"Phi…Oh hi, you must be the famous Keely" he said looking at Keely

"Nice to meet you" said Keely smiled.

"Phil did you do it?" he asked him in an urgent voice

"No, not yet. Why?" he asked worried.

"Oh thank you. Don't do it"

"Why?"

"Trust me you will regret it. I'll call you after a while, when I'm sure and I'll tell you what might happen"

"Ok" and he closed the wizard.

"What's wrong?" asked Keely.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"I dunno, everything was perfect, what's wrong now?" Phil said talking to himself more than Keely, thinking of what could go wrong and make him regret what will happen.

"Phil, I feel like a pair of baggy 70's pants in the middle of the skinny pants fashion" she said looking at Phil, he had forgotten her wired fashion expressions. But he understood that she wanted an explanation.

"Oh, sorry I forgot. Will and I made a lot of researches, because as you know you can't come and live with me in the future, and I can't live with you in the past so…" He looked at Keely as her face twitched when he said that they can't be together in the future or in the past.

"We are going to make a combtwition"

"A what?" Said Keely in all the confusion you can imagine.

"A combtwition is a way for us to be together. Look you are from the past ,right?, and I'm from the future. You have a family, and I have a family. So to make a combtwition is to combine our two families, or in other ways ancestors, together. In that way you and I will be living in the same time. Your family will be living in the future as if they have been living there their whole life. In other words, we'll be together forever." Phil said it with all the excitement in the world, and he found the same thing from Keely, she screamed once he finished.

"Oh Phil, that's is so cool, we'll finally be together." She said smiling at Phil.

"I know, but what might go wrong with that? Will made me worry"

At the mention at his name, the wizard rang. Phil answered.

"So…" said Phil

"Well if you do it there's a big risk." He looked at Phil in a kind of pity

"Yes?" Impatiently

"The combtwition may effect an individual from any of your ancestors, which may cause a reverse cryso, which may lead to a spaced fro…"

"In English please" Said Phil, he didn't understand a word he said.

"It means that if it doesn't succeed Keely might never remember you, she may have never met you." He looked at them they both were in shock.

"But on the bright side you will remember her" pushing a smile.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"WHAT!" shouted Keely in fear, "Phil, tell me right now Is that possible!" she asked, she was hoping that the answer would be no, but unfortunately …

"I'm sorry Keel I think it is possible." He felt like all the happiness he felt drained away, it felt impossible that from only 10 seconds he was the happiest man on earth.

"How could that possibly happen?" She asked her eyes looking directly at Phil.

"Well Keely don't forget that we're playing with time and that's very dangerous." He looked at Keely his eyes full of tears and surprisingly he found hers too full of tears, "I'm sorry Keely, I guess our only hope is gone."

"No" said Keely with a straight face, "It's not" 

"What do you mean "It's not"?" he said turning around facing Keely. She looked him straight in the eye and told him with all her courage.

"Do it"

"What? Keely, are you insane? Didn't you hear what is the risk?"

"I did and I'm willing to take it, Look suppose it worked then we'll be together."

"Well what if it doesn't"

"At least I will be freed from all the pain that I feel everyday, you don't know what it's like…"

"What? I have been living in a nightmare without you, every morning was just the beginning of a new pain…"

"Phil! I meant for a girl"

"Oh yeah" he felt a little awkward but he was thankful that he didn't get to the part were he cried.

"Look Phil I'm ready to do it"

"What if.."

"We'll never know unless we try" she looked at him.

"she's right you know" Will said they had forgotten all about him.

"Ok, are you ready?" asked Phil breathing hardly

"Yes" 

Phil's hand shakily went to his wizard. When

"wait" said Keely

"Having second thoughts?" asked Phil

"No I just want you to know Phil that I really do love from the bottom of my heart, when you were away every thing in me called your name, and if it didn't work I'll still love you." They both looked at each other and they were both about to cry, Phil took Keely's hand and put it on his wizard.

"Put your other hand in mine" said Phil, she obeyed and he squeezed her hand.

"One…two… three" He clicked on his wizard and once he did there was a big colorful typhoon surrounding Phil and Keely they saw a lot of faces in it, he saw his father and mother's faces and Keely's parents too. The typhoon started carrying them slowly and then suddenly it started turning them around so fast. After what felt like hours Phil saw two jars of salt and pepper together and the typhoon threw Phil and keely back on the floor, but not at school, no it was at the park where Phil has met Will earlier. Phil saw Will he was waiting for them, he came running to Phil and Keely.

"Are you guys ok?" asked Will worried, but Phil didn't answer he was worried about Keely, will she remember him?

"Keely do you know who I am?" his heart pumping. Keely looked at Phil for a second as though she was trying to remember. She kept staring at his face, Phil couldn't take it anymore it was torture he knew that she has forgotten him. That was it. He got to his feet and started walking away, that was it there was no more Keely…

"You were never patient, Salt" Phil stopped he knew that it was Keely's voice, he turned around and found that she was standing there looking at him with one eyebrow raised, smiling at him.

"Keely" he was so happy, before he could do anything Keely came running to him and she hugged him.

"We're finally together" they both said. Phil looked at his friend and whistled to him, once Will heard this whistle he threw Phil a box, obviously that was something they planned. Phil caught the box and for Keely's amazement she found Phil leaning on one knee holding her right hand and he opened the box with his other hand, there were two rings in it.

"Keely, Will you marry may?" said Phil hardly getting the words out of his mouth. Keely started to cry in happiness, whenever she opened her mouth to talk nothing came out.

"Yes" she finally said, "A thousand times yes"

Phil hugged Keely and carried her, he started turning her round and round and round. They were both happy. This was a day that neither one of them will ever forget. 


End file.
